Happy Valentine's Day
by Videl Kurosaki
Summary: Rika odiaba San Valentín. ¿Sera Ryo capaz de hacerla cambiar de parecer?


_**Bueno este es un fanfic Ryuki(RyoXRika) una de mis parejas favoritas. Enjoy it!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: Digimon Tamers(3) le pertenece su respectivo creador. Este fanfic es sin fin de lucro solo por diversión. En cambio la historia si es mía.**_

* * *

San Valentín, un día especial de dar presentes con cariño a las personas que son importantes para ti, a nadie le molesto este día. Bueno una excepción es Rika Nonaka a la que le aburría este tipo de cosas, en especial porque cierto pelirrojo de ojos azules lo tomaba como excusa para atosigarla más de lo normal, y como si lo hubiese evocado con el pensamiento dicho pelirrojo hizo presencia.

-Hey Rika, lindura ¿Cómo estás?- Dijo Akiyama con tono coqueto.

-¡No me llames así, tonto!

-Hey tranquila, sólo venía a decirte que luces más linda que nunca y que es tú día de suerte.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque hoy tienes una excusa para abrazarme y si quieres…

-¡Por favor! Akiyama como si quisiera abrazarte, eres tu el que se muere por abrazarme.

-Eso no te lo discuto mi reina-Dijo acercándose para abrazarla, pero Rika fue rápida y pasando de largo lo dejó con los brazos en el aire.

-¡Oye! Espera, ya en serio en realidad venía a invitarte a una fiesta que Alice organizara en su casa por motivo de San Valentín…Obvio yo pasaría por ti para que lleguemos los dos junt…

-¡No gracias!, prefiero morir viendo televisión, eventos con motivo romántico no son lo mío-Y con eso Nonaka se despidió para continuar su camino.

Mientras caminaba por el parque veía parejas "vomitando miel", como ella decía, le hastiaba todo eso.

* * *

Llego a su casa, colocó sus llaves en una mesita cerca de la entrada, y mientras dejaba su mochila en un sillón comenzó a llamar a su abuela.

-¡Abuela, ya llegue!-Al no recibir respuesta frunció el ceño y volvió a llamar -¡Abuela!-

Silencio total.

Comenzó a buscar en cada habitación pero al llegar a la cocina encontró dos notas en el refrigerador.

_Acompañe a tu madre a una sesión fotográfica de una importante revista. Volveremos a las 11pm, hay comida en el microondas._

_Abuela_

_PD. Si quieres invita a tu novio Ryo, con cariño mamá. _

-¡Que no es mi novio!- Dijo con exasperación - Bueno son las 3 de la tarde, veré tv o dormiré.

Al llegar a su habitación, una llamada interrumpió sus planes de "relajación", obligándola a regresar a prisa para no perder la llamada.*

-¿Hola?..

_-¡Hola, Rika!, ¿Cómo estás?_

-Eh... bien gracias.

_-Ok, sólo hablaba para saludar y decirte que Alice va a hacer una fiesta en su casa con motivo de San Valentín y pues…_

-Juri, perdón pero tú sabes bien que celebrar cosas como San Valentín no es lo mío.

_-¡Oh, vamos!, será divertido._

-Juri, en serio, gracias por tu invitación pero no iré.

_-Hmmm, está bien, Ryo se pondrá triste._

-Si va el menos voy.

_-Jeje era broma, bueno adiós, cuídate, nos vemos luego._

-Puf llevo dos horas viendo televisión y no hay nada interesante - suspiro aburrida, tal vez debería ir a la fiesta… que estoy diciendo ese tipo de cosas…

El sonido de su celular interrumpió su monologo interior.

"_Como que no planeas ir, busca algo lindo que ponerte y te espero a las 8:30pm en mi casa._

_No te atrevas a faltar, ¡eh!_

_-Alice"_

Hastiada respondió.

"_No iré, ya se lo dije a Akiyama y Juri, ese tipo de eventos no es lo mío_

_-Rika"_

Quince minutos después el teléfono de su casa comenzó a sonar.

-¿Bueno?

_-¡¿Cómo que no vendrás?! No me importa si no es lo tuyo, tú vienes porque vienes._

-Pero...-Intento replicar Nonaka.

_- Nada de peros te espero en mi casa a las 8:30 o llevo la fiesta a tu casa, tú eliges._

Colgó con fastidio, sólo iría un par de horas, evitaría al tonto de Ryo y ya, así de fácil.

Comenzó a buscar algo que ponerse, se dio una ducha. Al salir vio que tenía un mensaje en su celular.

"_Puedes llegar antes para ayudarnos a decorar por fis_

_-Juri"_

* * *

Después de una hora y media estuvo lista. Dejó una nota a su abuela y a su madre para que no se preocuparan aunque la última lejos de preocuparse daría brincos de emoción, tomo las llaves de su casa y las coloco en su bolso justo después de llamar un taxi.

Llego quince minutos después, presiono el botón de la contestadora.

-¿Quién es?

-Rika Nonaka.

Después de 2 minutos se abrió el portón dejando ver la "modesta" casa de Alice y en el jardín a dos chicas colgando lo que parecían ser cadenas decorativas con corazones en tono rojo y rosa en el muro.

-¡Rika, Viniste!- Dijo Juri con emoción, causando la atención de su amiga rubia y del chico que venía cargando tazones vacios y una botella de refresco.

-Eh… sí

-Te dije que vendría –Dijo Alice con orgullo guiñándole un ojo.

-Te vez preciosa como siempre –Dijo Akiyama con su clásico tono coqueto, pero Nonaka paso de él y se dirigió a apoyar a sus amigas

-Alice, ¿No sería mejor hacer el evento dentro? Según lo que oí es que hoy lloverá.

-¿En serio?

-Sí yo también oí eso- dijo algo despreocupada Juri.

-¿Y por qué no me dijiste? Está bien será en el salón de fiesta, llamare a los chicos para que se apuren y nos ayuden a mover las mesas-

Cuando iba a marcar llegaron los susodichos con las manos ocupadas por bolsas de compra y bebidas.

-Perdón por la tardanza es que había trafico- Se excuso Takato con un poco de pena.

Las chicas tomaron las bolsas para que los chicos movieran las mesas. Una vez que pasaron todo adentro, comenzaron a re-decorar y pusieron música. Una vez terminando comenzaron a llegar los invitados, algunos alumnos de la escuela otros conocidos de Alice.

* * *

Todos bailaban, platicaban amenamente. Excepto Rika, Ryo al ver esto tomo dos vasos de bebida de fresa y se dirigió al lugar donde estaba Rika

-¿Por qué sentada, preciosa?

-Akiyama te dije que no me llamaras así, y si estoy sentada es porque como ya te dije no es lo mío – dijo Rika con un dejo de aburrimiento y molestia.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer para que "la princesa del hielo" baile conmigo?- dijo Ryo parándose.

-Nada, sabes que no bailare- respondió ella.

De repente comenzó a sonar "Dust in the wind", la cual era una de las canciones favoritas de Nonaka.

-Vamos –dijo Ryo ofreciéndole la mano para bailar- Yo se que te gusta mucho esa canción.

-Aun así ¿Que te hace pensar que bailare contigo? –dijo ella parándose y yendo a otro lugar pero Akiyama prediciendo su acto la tomo de la mano y la giro para que quedaran frente a frente, en acto seguido la tomo de la cintura y la atrajo más a si mismo para acortar distancia mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Rika no supo cómo pero quedó perdida en esa azulina mirada, mientras seguían danzando al compas de la canción. Él le dio una vuelta y la volvió a acercar más quedando mucho más cerca su rostro del de ella, Rika por primera vez en su vida no se supo controlar y dejándose llevar por el ambiente iba a besarlo pero en el último segundo reacciono y se alejó de forma repentina sin darle tiempo de reaccionar a Ryo. Se despidió de Juri, Takato, Henry y se disculpó con Alice por irse antes.

* * *

Tomó su bolso y se marcho sin percatarse que alguien la venía siguiendo, cuando estaba a una cuadra de la casa se le ocurrió llamar un taxi por que hasta ese momento se dio cuenta que no cargo un paraguas o algo con que cubrirse por si llovía.

-Y eso que fui yo la que le recordó del clima a Alice- comenzó a buscar en su bolso su celular y cayó en cuenta que lo dejó en la mesa cuando se paró a bailar con Ryo-¡Demonios!- el tono carmín en sus mejillas fue inevitable al recordar lo que estuvo a punto de hacer.

-Buscas algo, linda- "Esa inconfundible pero atractiva voz" pensó… un segundo ¿pensó que la voz de Akiyama era atractiva? sí que le había afectado la situación.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunto con un tono exasperado para distraer sus pensamientos.

-Solo vine a hacerte compañía y a devolverte esto- dijo sacando el celular de Rika de su bolsillo -

-¡Dame eso, Akiyama!- en un impulso infantil de recuperar su celular, se arrojo hacia Akiyama, pero no midió su la fuerza de su impulso cosa que causo que ambos cayeran, ella encima de él y por si eso no fuera poco comenzó a llover.

Un tono carmín inundo las mejillas de ambos. Rika para evitar que Ryo viera esto se levanto a prisa.

-Sabes… puedes quedarte con el celular no me importa-

-Oye… espérame-Dijo Ryo parándose y siguiéndole porque ella ya había continuado su camino.

De repente el celular de Rika comenzó a sonar.

_-Never made it as a wise man __  
__I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealin' __  
__Tired of livin' like a blind man __  
__I'm sick of sight without a sense of feelin __  
__And this is how you remind me __  
__This is how you remind me __  
__Of what I really am __  
__This is how you remind me __  
__Of what I really am-_

-¿Te gusta Nickelback?

-¿Te sorprende? Devuélveme mi celular, por favor.

-Wow esto es sorprendente Rika Nonaka dice por favor, quien diría que eres educada

-Soy educada, ahora devuélveme mi celular

Ryo solo para hacerla enfadar contesto sin su permiso.

-Rika está ocupada llame después- y colgó

-¿¡Por qué hiciste eso!? Pudo ser importante- Contesto ella con una evidente molestia.

-Era Alice.

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Mientras en casa de Alice~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-¿Adivinen quien contesto?- Dijo la rubia con un dejo de orgullo y felicidad.

-¿Ryo?... –Dijo Juri con esperanza, Alice solo asintió con la cabeza.- ¡Yai!- Soltó un gritito de alegría.

Takato que estaba observando la vasta colección de CDs de música de Alice junto con Henry en cuanto escucho el gritito de su novia, corrió para ver que lo había ocasionado. Henry solo lo siguió.

* * *

-Oye ¿No estás cansada? Digo esos zapatos no se ven cómodos y no ayuda el hecho que ya llevamos quince minutos caminando-Dijo Ryo con curiosidad al notar el leve ceño fruncido de Rika.

-Pues no, siendo sincera no lo son.

-¿Si quieres puedo cargarte?-dijo con una sonrisa Ryo.

-No, gracias pero quédate quieto.

Ryo hizo caso de la indicación de Nonaka y esta misma apoyándose se quito las zapatillas.

-Ah, mejor- expreso aliviada.

-Oye, ya en serio, ¿Por qué te molesta mi presencia?

-Porque sí.

-Una razón más especifica.

-Simplemente porque sí.

Ryo siguió insistiendo todo el camino. Cuando el noto que ya estaban a dos cuadras y media, detuvo a Rika y tomo su mentón.

-¿Qué rayos haces? Akiyama.

-Escucha, se que te he dicho muchas veces esto pero ahora va en serio, Eres muy especial para mí, te quiero aunque me golpees, te quiero aunque seas gruñona, te quiero aunque me insultes y me evadas, simplemente eres especial para mí.

Rika solo se quedo helada, perdida en su mirada cristalina, el con sus brazos rodeo su cintura y ella su cuello, lentamente se acercaron reduciendo el espacio entre ellos, primero un roce de labios, luego el comenzó a besarla lentamente, ella le correspondió, fueron intensificando el beso de poco a poco. Hasta que ambos se percataron de que alguien los observaba.

Rika al darse cuenta que eran su abuela y su madre, empujo de forma leve a Ryo.

-Gracias por acompañarme- dijo con un tono carmín en sus mejillas.

-Siempre será un placer hacerlo- dijo Akiyama sonriente con su clásico tono coqueto.

Rika se apresuro a entrar a su casa, sintiendo las miradas de su abuela y su madre, corrió a su habitación y cerro para evitar conversación con ellas.

-Tal vez San Valentín no sea tan malo- Dijo suspirando y con una sonrisa en los labios.

* * *

_**¿Les gusto? Espero que sí, ya que es mi primer fanfic. Un review please /**_

_**Besos.**_

_**PD. Perdón su hubo OoC.**_

_**Videl Kurosaki.**_


End file.
